Journal of Personality and Social Psychology
*This is an APA journal *ISSN: 0022-3514 *'Description of subject matter covered:' :The Journal of Personality and Social Psychology publishes original papers in all areas of personality and social psychology. It emphasizes empirical reports but also publishes specialized theoretical, methodological, and review papers. Further details *'Office address:' :APA Service Center :750 First Street, NE :Washington, DC 20002-4242 *'Contact numbers:' :Phone: 800-374-2721 • 202-336-5510 • TDD/TTY: 202-336-6123 :Fax: 202-336-5502 *'Web presence:' :PSP Homepage *'Submission details' *'Publication frequency:' Published Monthly *'Language:' English *'Cost etc.' Full texts available online Volume 94 (2009) Volume 93 (2008) Volume 92 (2007) Volume 91 (2006) * Keller, M. C., & Nesse, R. M. (2006). The evolutionary significance of low mood symptoms. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 91, 316-330. Full text * Barrett, H. C., Frederick, D., Haselton, M., & Kurzban, R. (2006). Can manipulations of cognitive load be used to test evolutionary hypotheses? Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 91, 513-518. Full text Volume 90 (2006) * Smith, N.K., Chartrand, T.L., Larsen, J.T., & Cacioppo, J.T. (2006). Being bad isn't always good: Affective context moderates the attention bias towards negative information. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 90, 210-220. Full text Volume 89 (2005) Volume 88 (2005) Volume 87 (2004) Volume 86 (2004) * Lubinski, D. (2004). Introduction to the special section on cognitive abilities: 100 years after Spearman's (1904) "'General intelligence,' objectively determined and measured." Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 86, 96-111. Full text * Schmitt, D. P., et al. (2004). Patterns and universals of human mate poaching across 53 nations: The effects of sex, culture, and personality on romantically attracting another person’s partner. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 86, 560-584. Full text * Van Vugt, M. & Hart, C. M. (2004). Social identity as social glue: The origins of group loyalty. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 86, 585-598. Full text Volume 85 (2003) * Schmitt, D. P., et al. (2003). Universal sex differences in the desire for sexual variety: Tests from 52 nations, 6 continents, and 13 islands. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 85, 85-104. Full text Volume 84 (2003) * Tafarodi, R. W., Marshall, T. C., & Milne, A. B. (2003). Self-esteem and memory. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 84, 29-45. Full text * Sellers, R. M. & Shelton, J. N. (2003). The role of racial identity in perceived racial discriminiation. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 84, 1079-1092. Full text Volume 83 (2002) Volume 82 (2002) Volume 81 (2001) Volume 80 (2001) * Schmitt, D.P., & Buss, D.M. (2001). Human mate poaching: Tactics and temptations for infiltrating existing relationships. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 80, 894-917. Full text Volume 79 (2000) Volume 78 (2000) * Haselton, M.G., & Buss, D.M. (2000). Error management theory: A new perspective on biases in cross-sex mind reading. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 78, 81-91. Full text * Bailey, J.M., Dunne, M.P., & Martin, N.G. (2000). Genetic and environmental influences on sexual orientation and its correlates in an Australian twin sample. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 78, 524-536. Full text Volume 77 (1999) Volume 76 (1999) Volume 75 (1998) Volume 74 (1998) * Rowley, S. A. J., Sellers, R. M., Chavous, T. M., & Smith, M. (1998). The relationship between racial identity and self-esteem in African American college and high school students. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 74, 715-724. Full text Volume 73 (1997) * Sellers, R. M., Rowley, S. A. J., Chavous, T. M., Shelton, J. N., & Smith, M. (1997). Multidimensional inventory of black identity: Preliminary investigation of reliability and construct validity. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 73, 805-815. Full text Volume 72 (1997) Volume 71 (1996) Volume 70 (1996) Volume 69 (1995) Volume 68 (1995) Volume 67 (1994) Volume 66 (1994) * Lalonde, R. N. & Silverman, R. (1994). Behavioral preferences in response to social injustice: The effects of group permeability and social identity salience. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 66, 78-85. Full text Category: Personality journals Category: Social psychology journals